


Fancomic: An Armory for a Hobbit

by johanirae



Series: Courting 101 for Hobbits and Dwarrows [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Romance, courting, cultural misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a brave King court a shy wee hobbit from the shire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: An Armory for a Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely immoral_crow and haldane, they are the best betas and cheerleaders ever :D


End file.
